


Rias Gremory trump card

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Bets & Wagers, Deals, Embarrassment, F/M, Talking, request, sorry I dont know how to tag this XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Riser demands after wining  the rating games for Rias are always overboard but this time Rias has a demand of her own to trump the phenex
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory/Riser Phenex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rias Gremory trump card

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. If you like leave a comment any comment helps good or bad it all makes me a better writer. 
> 
> Btw this is set after Riser wins the games but mixed with my own crazy idea, sorta like filler just incase you wanted to know where it falls. Also, if some of the names are mixed around Im so sorry Im not the best at editing.

Just days before her hell forsaken wedding rias got an irritating call to come to her husband to be family home, usually, she had no problem coming her his family was very nice and even his sister knew how to act but their son was something else, it seemed all the bad qualities of this family got mixed into riser.

taking issei with her just in case they needed to make their way out by force she could tell the rating game loss did not only bother her it was him also, she wasn't surprised at all she was just a little shocked at times when 

"Ugh why do we have to go to this Lord Douche-nozzle house, you have time before this wedding"

Rias thought to herself that question also all she got was a call to be summoned by her husband a thought that made her sigh "Well in the best case Riser wants to gloat about winning the raiding games or add something to his ever list of demands" the demon groaned he had made some heinous and outrageous demands from the Gremory family which ranged from gold to artifacts, and a house which put a bad look on his family prompting his sister to tell her to just ignore him which was easier said than done.

Issei couldn't believe that asshole he already won the games and was marrying rias with a guarantee he was gonna make her life hell now he wanted more from her. It angered him that there was nothing he could do but watch as the woman he loved was married to him.

"Rias I'm sorry"

"hmm for what"

"for losing if I hadn't lost then you wouldn't have to marry that douchenozzle and give up your awesome and amazing bazongas to him," issei said almost bursting out of his seat nearly crying to her.

That was almost sweet rias thought "heh don't be sorry you all fought hard and pushed everything to the limit to win the games" rias didn't want him to be sad it really wasn't his fault they all fought hard to win but she couldn't let Riser or his peerage kill them, it was a hard choice but a choice she made to make to save her friends even if she had to marry him. 

While in deep thought she felt the luxurious carriage stop it had been a thing of pure bragging she deemed, but as he was so happy to explain in the note he left on a pillow since she was a Phenex and not a Gremory anymore she needed to act like it and that meant looking the part which made her blood boil more and fueled her punch him meter. As the two stepped out of the carriage she could see they were greeted by a guard.

"Miss Rias phenex you're mighty honorable husband lord riser phenex his waiting for you in his bed chambers" the guard pointed 

Honorable?" rias thought "jeesh he really was full of himself wasn't he". it almost made her head hurt with how much praise he gave himself. "Very well ''she sighed, walking in the direction of his extended arm. 

"Oh man that was so lame," he thought Issei was stunned at the list mighty, honorable did the grilled chicken get burnt by his flame or what, following rias the two walked in silence to the room he couldn't blame her for not talking this was a very hard time being forced to marry someone she didn't love and on top of that not being having to see her friends again but the worse thing at least for issei he wouldn't get to see the president anymore which made him fill up with a sadness he only felt when he thought he was gonna lose her. " guess in this case I am losing her" he spoke softly to himself.

"what was that issei?"

Quickly being thrown out of his thoughts he tried to think of something quickly "Oh um nothing just saying if that asshole thinks he can try anything he's gotta fight coming" issei Stokely said as he summoned his boosted gear.

Rias laughed a little "hahaha well thank you but if anything does happen or he tries to happen I can handle Lord douchenozzle" she said smiling to him reassuring that she was powerful enough to hold her own.

When they made down the hall they saw the only door there a large golden two-door set that had been engraved with the phenex in the center accompanied with flames all over the sides and people being burned in them, again rias huffed it showed off his arrogance in full effect and view of whoever saw it or whatever lady he had. Opening the door they were treated with a very rage-filled sight as issei called it in his mind. Rias the fiance and soon to be husband lying naked between many women who were naked themselves. Hearing the door open he looked and smiled at his wife's to be presence and showed distance at the company she brought that low-level demon pawn.

"Aaaah my dear wife and her servant," he said getting to the edge of the bed placing his arms on the gold stand stands that on the sides kneeling forward taking the looks of his wife he couldn't deny rias' bust it was possible the one thing he could say kept him up at night since he thought about them so much and how they would feel.

"SERVANT OK THAT'S IT" issei boosted his gear ready to attack that stupid jerk smug-looking face.

Rias looked on as the event unfolded and she huffed it had only been 5 minutes since they were here and stuff was already escalating first with Rias then with Issei jumping the gun she had to stop this before any bad happened. "WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT ALREADY " the crimson-headed demon yelled with fierce rage in her voice making the two boys tremble with fear prompting Issei to turn off his boosted gear and Riser to lean back a little on his bed.

After a few minutes of silence and gathering himself risen finally spoke "AH yes well since you're gonna be my wife I say it's time fit you learned how to pleasure me"

"Tch"

"What this asshole," issei thought to himself 

"We are not married yet which means I don't have to do anything until the wedding night" Now he was starting to make her angry, such a demand was not only rude but out of line she had been his bride but she was not his slave.

"We may not be married but I will not have a wife who is lacking in certain areas if you wish to be rias phenex wife then you must perform to his standards" rias smiled looking her up and down while stopping to focus on her breast "but I must say you do make up for it in other forms" he slyly smiled at her. 

Rias folded her arms knowing where his gaze had landed thinking to herself he would never give up until the wedding and if she waited that long she would have no choice, issei, on the other hand, was boiling he had enough of this chicken "Ok bird boy lets fight no way am I letting rias bang you or will I let you touch her fun bag-" issei was cut off by the sound of the president saying something.

"Ok let's do this what" she yelled huffing 

"WHAT REALLY!!!" riser and issei said simultaneously both of them were stunned at her words but more than that they were shocked that she agreed. Riser's mouth was wide open almost dropped to the floor composing himself quickly he snapped his fingers making all the naked women in his bed disappear in a flame of fire while also taking his pants off.

The dragon emperor himself was at a loss of words was rias really gonna have sex with this dude "no way it had to be a trick" he thought to himself. "Yo rias are you really gonna do this I mean I can fight us out of here".

"it's not about fighting issei riser won't give up until he gets want he wants which is me"

"yeah but-" issei was cut off once more.

"Riser before we do this I have one request to be made"

"So be it whatever If rias can afford you it will be brought"

"Hmm as I thought," rias said to herself "very well then I request that issei joins us Rais stated firmly once again shocking both the boys.

"Um what did you say"

"I said if you want me then issei will join us," rias said undoing the buttons on her uniform.

"Wai- Wait a minute rias hold on now" issei nervously rambled as he saw her starting to take her clothes off.

"Yeah I'm with issei on this wait just a second" Riser babbled worse than issei did he assumed they would have multiple partners but he didn't think there would be another male involved. 

Rias smiled as her plan was working perfectly. She thought as she dropped her shirt off her shoulders exposing her very large breast they were covered by a red laced bra with a bow in the middle which made Issei's nose start to run if he knew the president then the bottom would match the same.

"What's the problem my dear husband, we are gonna have different lovers in the bedroom. Issei can be our first" Rias said chipper as she dropped her skirt revealing a red laced thong with a matching bow in the middle just like her bra. Issei couldn't control himself. The prez was hot but almost nude like this he was going into overload. "AAAA BOOBIE OVERLOAD YEEEEES" he should as his nose gushed red all over the floor.

"We are but um just not with him" riser stated with a red tint to his face.

"Nonsense Issei will be with us plus if he is there" she took a deep breath closing her eyes and exhaling opening them again "I WILL LET YOU TWO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME" she shouted. Issei couldn't handle it anymore the last time he heard those words he gear went crazy and now being so close to the thing he dreamed about was too much for him to contain he had dreamed about sucking on them titties and grabbing some major boob time and this was his chance but it was also with the chicken boy there. Riser on the other hand was full scarlet himself and didn't know what to respond with or how to play this.

"Uh- Um '' the phenox cleared his throat "well it seems in this recent news I think it best till we wait till the wedding to do our duty".

"Oh, really are you sure? we can do it now"

"NO NO !! that is fine I can wait," he said with a nervous smile.

Rias slyly smiled’ her plan had worked "well if you say so if that's all we will be on our way" the devil spoke happily as she snapped her fingers and her clothes appeared on her in a flash, turning to issei she has his nose bloody with an embarrassed look. "Well issei looks like our business here is done," she said smiling at him as she walked out of the room.

"Oh uh right I'm right behind you"

The further away from the room they got, Issei couldn't help but notice the happy walk Rias was doing a little skipping kinda’ it was strange, almost like she had this planned from the beginning or at least thought of. As they entered, Issei couldn't help himself, his curiosity getting the best of him, "Hey prez were you serious about the whole me having to be there in order for him to feel your mega fun bags and more?".

Rias closed her eyes smiling "sorta I knew riser wasn't gonna say yes to you being there for his first time with me but I also knew that would get him to leave me alone for the rest of time being until this terrible wedding".

"WOW," he thought she knew how to be prepared for every situation "Oh boy that's good I was nervous there for a second".

she couldn't help but let at his reaction "really don't be I would never make my pawn do something like that plus-" rias paused nothing finishing her sentence being cut off by issei

"Wooo that's good at least" he let out just in time as the carriage stopped it was like perfect timing almost helping rias out the carriage he wanted to know what she was gonna say" he rias wait up what did you mean to say after plus"

Turning around she smiled at him "Oh nothing just that when we sleep together I only want you and I there" she teased walking away from the carriage leaving a shocked Issei.

"Wha-WHAT" Issei shouted.

"Of course silly did you think I wanted anyone else there"

"I- uh" issei couldn't get out a single word "wait rais are you serious or is this another plan he shouted as she got farther and farther away. The only thing he could see was the same happy walk she did as they left the Phenex family house. 

"No way she could be serious right," the emperor said to himself.

"You're so dumb and clueless" the welsh dragon spoke

"Hey- hey wait a minute are you saying she serious"

"Ugh if you can't see it then I won't tell you dumbass"

"HEY HEY WAIT TELL ME I GOTTA KNOW"

Rias looked down from her room and smiled he really was clueless and fool sometimes and most of all a horndog but he was willing to risk everything for her and more, she couldn't help but blush a little "Issei if only you did know"

"WOW I was right you're totally into him,” Akeno said smiling at her friend's lovey-dovey look.

"Maybe it's odd but I can't help it"

Akeno smiled "Hmm I know what you mean you know since you're getting married that would Issei all to me" 

"Heh fat chance I'm not married yet and like you said its war and battle"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Akeno smiled as she turned and walked away, shutting the door behind her.

It was a sweet and sad moment knowing this would be the last time she would see Akeno or issei or any of them again after her marriage but she tried not to think about that and only focused on the time they still had together and how she would never forget them.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. your awesome yo. any comment is welcomed good or bad.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter Im more active there.
> 
> I hope I was able to nail the characters down well enough Highschool DxD is one of my favorites to watch and I always wanted to write something or it so I hope I did it right.


End file.
